Starlit Skies
by zomgitsmarisa
Summary: Kevin takes Macy somewhere special. KevinxMacy fluff. Read and review :


**A/N: This is what you get when you cross JONAS, boredom and freetime during sleepaway camp- possibly the cheesiest oneshot ever written. Heh. Not exactly my best work. Whatever. Enjoy, and read at your own risk (:  
****Disclaimer: I do not own JONAS or any characters. My knowledge of stars and constellations and stories and whatnot sucks, so the story Kevin tells probably isn't totally accurate. Woop?**

**JONASJONASJONAS**

"Hey Macy,"

Macy turned at the voice coming from behind her, snapping out of her Jonas daydreams.

"Oh! Kevin! Hi!" she said, trying to hide her excitement (and shock) that an actual member of Jonas was talking to her.

"Do you have a sec? There's something I want to show you,"

The students were at the annual Horace Mantis Academy camping trip, a 'weekend away from home, spent learning and exploring the outdoors,' as quoted from the glossy brochure. In reality, the students never actually did any of the work assigned, and the teachers were so busy getting updated on the latest gossip that they didn't seem to care.

"Oh, uhm, sure!" Macy replied, sure that her face was probably fire truck red.

She spotted Stella getting cozy next to Joe on the other side of the fire circle, mouthing a quick 'help me!'

Stella managed to pull herself away from the middle Lucas brother long enough to mouth her friend a 'good luck', flashing her a thumbs up.

Macy sighed, wondering if Kevin could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. She'd never been this nervous before, not even before that huge geometry test that she'd forgotten to study for, or the softball tourney that she'd been preparing for for weeks.

Her mind began to wander, and she wondered if this would be considered a date. After all, Kevin was taking her somewhere alone, just the two of them. Her mind spun with thoughts of other dates, kisses, fairytale weddings, and little Lucas babies, and she had to shake her head to keep herself from fainting. Sometimes she went just a little overboard with the fantasizing.

"So, where exactly are we going?"

"You'll see,"

Macy nodded, focusing on not tripping over a tree branch or fainting from being so close to a Jonas. She snuck a quick peek at Kevin, her heart fluttering at the peaceful smile on his face as they walked through the forest.

"Here we are,"

The two emerged from the trees, the ocean glimmering in the distance underneath the setting sun.

"Oh, wow," Macy gasped, the sight breathtaking. Kevin led her over towards a large rock, settling down before patting the spot next to him.

"Are you cold?" He asked, motioning to the goosebumps lining Macy's pale arms, partly from the cool ocean breeze, partly from being so close to Kevin.

"Oh, no, I'm fine," But before she could finish the eldest Lucas had taken off his sweatshirt, draping it around Macy's shoulders.

"Thanks,"

"No prob,"

A silence fell over the duo, the only sound coming from the rhythmic crashing of the ocean waves.

"So, what exactly was it that you wanted to show me?"

Kevin looked down at Macy before pointing up, a sea of stars twinkling in the darkening sky.

Her dark eyes widened, another gasp escaping her lips. She'd never seen anything like it before, the stars forming patterns and shapes. Back at home it was too bright for stars. Sure, there was the occasional constellation or so, but nothing like this.

"I know. Look, that over there is the Big Dipper, and the North Star is right there," He began, gesturing to the stars. "That one right there is Vega, which is part of the constellation Lyra, the lyre who belonged to Ophelius, the sun of the son god. His music worked wonders, charming animals and softening boulders. He loved his wife, Euryduce with all his heart, and wouldn't let Death take her away,"

Macy nodded slowly, absorbing all the information before continuing. "How do you know all of this? I mean, not that you're not allowed to know this, but… Nevermind," She said, wanting to smack herself.

Kevin's smile softened. "Don't worry about it, Mace," He shrugged, pulling his gaze away from the starlight sky and onto Macy. "Before Jonas and the fame and everything, my dad used to take me and my brothers camping. He would point out all the different stars and tell us the stories behind them. It's always kind of fascinated me," He said, pausing for a moment. "I know it might not seem like it, but I'm not as dumb as I seem. This stuff really interests me. I mean, everyone labels me as the dumb one, the airhead. Nick's the serious one, Joe is the funny one, so what am I? I actually know a lot, and not just random things about bears in bikinis and how to make the perfect chocolate taco,"

"I never doubted you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… I always knew that there was a serious side to you, that you weren't all fun and games. That underneath all that rockstar glory was a real person, with feelings just like anyone else. That the huge cheesy grin on your face might just be a cover for what's really going on," She said slowly, trying to pick out the right words.

"You know, I've never actually told anyone how I've felt before,"

"No one?"

"Not even my brothers. But I trust you, Macy. You're not like everyone else. You're different. But in a good way," He said quickly, and Macy thought she saw his cheeks flush pink.

"Well," She said simply, almost positive that her own cheeks were a bright pink as well. "I try. Thanks,"

They were quiet again, consumed in their thoughts.

"I have something to tell you too," Macy burst out at last, deciding to just tell him how she felt flat out. No beating around the bush.

"Yeah?"

She took a deep breath, biting down on her lip before starting. "I like you. A lot. And not in that fangirly I-think-I'm-going-to-be-the-next-Kevin-Lucas way, but in the you're-one-of-the-sweetest-guys-ever-and-I-really-like-you way. You're not like your brothers, you're different. You're sweet, and sensitive, and you haven't let the fame get to your head. You pour your heart into each performance and make sure that all your fans are happy. So love chocolate tacos and koalas, and you're one of the funniest, cutest guys I've ever met. And even if there was no Jonas, I would still like you," She finished up, staring down at the sand.

There was a short pause before Kevin responded. "Good,"

"Good?"

"Good. Because I really like you too,"

And before Macy could reply, Kevin had pulled her closer, his arms snaking around her waist as he pressed his lips against hers.

She felt her stomach twist, her heart thundering away in her chest. Was this really happening? Was she actually kissing _the_ Kevin Lucas of Jonas?

She pushed her crazy thoughts to the side though, leaning into the kiss. Their lips seemed to fit together perfectly, their noses gently brushing against each other. His lips were soft, and she could smell marshmallow on his breath.

They broke away once the need for air had become evident, grins plastered across both their faces.

As cheesy as it sounded, it felt like they were the only two people in the wold, sitting together underneath the shining stars. And MAcy wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
